The present invention relates generally to brassieres and more specifically to a method of making an improved brassiere cup which includes a shape supporting panel in the cup.
These shape supporting panels in the cup which form less than the full three dimensional structure of the cup are well known. Similarly the problems in fabricating such cups are also well known as described in U.S. Pat. 4,172,002 to Gluckin. As a solution to the prior art problems, Gluckin suggests laminating the support panel to a thermoplastic support material and then adhering both to a ply of material from which the complete cup is to be formed. The three layer composite lamina is then molded to form the complete cup over a hot molding die. Although Gluckin solves the problem of the prior art of puckering or wrinkling of the material, the use of the thermoplastic support material and the heating to create a bond creates a stiff breast cup of undesirable hand.
Another problem with the Gluckin method is that the support panel acts as a thermal insulator to the extent that the outside layer is not evenly heated. This causes uneven stretching of the outside layer during molding which unevenly changes the characteristics and thickness of the outside layer. Thus, the thickness of the cup will vary since the outside layer in the three-layered portions is not reduced as much as it is in the two-layered portions.
Gluckin deals specifically with polyesters versus stretchable materials and thus does not consider the problem of molding two layers of stretchable materials over an open male mold. Even though Gluckin discusses molding using a male mold on one side, the same problem would exist for the center layer of three layers using both a male and female mold simultaneously.
Other prior art techniques of forming a composite cup having a support patch include molding the patch and the brassiere cup separately and then joining them by sewing along the periphery of the patch. Since the two layers are molded separately, they cannot always be matched in the post-molded condition and thus undesirable wrinkles and creases are produced.
With the fashion trend to the natural look, the number of seams and stiff portions of a brassiere must be reduced to a minimum. Thus, it is desirable to make as many pieces unitary thereby eliminating seams.